Logan in DA
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: Garfield, a duelist who goes to the dueling academy to save his town. Unaware that his path is greater than he thinks. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**The second universe of Yu-Gi-Oh, The GX! The reason I put Garfield cause I got a good friend that we both loved this hero! Second both Garfield and Jaden looks exactly alike when Garfield's skin turns green plus their personality. And FYI, I not doing exactly the show, it's so different in the future. Especially Garfield's deck is not Elemental Heroes, the deck is his own ways. So let's get this story started. 'Plus there is three cards that you guys know of a certain show.'**

/

 **Chapter 1: Welcome!**

 _Two days ago..._

In a small town that is really broken down, but the people good hearted who wanted help. There is a chance, we see people gather around on the plain station, seeing one boy about to leave.

This is tan skin, dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. Wearing a black jacket with a green shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black combat boots. Holding a duffle bag. He name is Garfield Logan.

Two people come to him who is his parents named Mark & Marie Logan.

"Garfield, it's going to be lonely without you," Mark states as Garfield sees them.

"Don't worry, old man. I'm sure you and mom can handle the bakery without me." Garfield replied as he suddenly receives a hug from his teary-eyed mother.

"I'm so proud that you're going to the Duel Academy!" Marie cried out her tears, as she hugs her son close to her chest.

"Mom. I can't breath!" Garfield told her as Marie let's go of him.

"I'm so sorry, it's just that I'm going to miss you." Marie said while wiping her tears I'm going to send you some bread every week once you're at your dorm."

"Thanks, mom, your bread gives me the energy on duel every time!" Garfield said to make his mother happy.

The mayor comes to them. "Garfield, you best dueler and nicest in this town, you the only hope can change this for the better."

"Don't worry, that a promise I never forget," Garfield said in a serious voice.

Garfield about to leave but Mark stops him, he pulls out a letter.

"Here my boy," Mark said.

"What's this old man?" Garfield asked as he grabbed it.

"Just an old card that you like, promise you'll making friends in that Academy." Mark states

"Of course! That one reason is the best!" Garfield shouts with courage.

Garfield runs to his plan, just make it in time once the plane takes off. Garfield got in his seat, begin to see the town people through his window waving goodbye while some holding up signs. "I going to miss them."

Garfield realized the letter his father give him, he pulls out the letter and opens it. Shocked to see his father...powerful card.

It's was a blue a Chinese Dragon with spiritual wings, claws made of cosmic, and it's tall transparent made of stars. Its green eyes shine as on his chest is a green diamond. **(Spiritual Blue Dragon, ATK/DEF: 3000/2500, Lv. 9)**

"Whoa, now that's a sweet card." Garfield states begin to he relaxes on his seat.

/

 _Present day..._

Garfield came out of the plan station, seeing the new town with a smiled. "I finally made it, now time to get to the Academy. The inter duel about close in..." Garfield looks at his watch. "ONE HOUR!"

Garfield starts to run towards the Academy, but first, he needs a map so he goes to the store. Once he buys it, he went out. About to start to run, but he accidentally tripped on a rock. Spilling all his cards all over the place, not noticed a person standing right front of him.

We don't see his face, but he has white skin. Wearing a black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Wearing a chain with a golden triangle.

"Are you alright?" asked the person in front of him.

"Oh man, I dropped my cards all over," Garfield states in panic, as he picks them up.

"Here, let me give you a hand." the man replied as he helps Garfield pick up his cards. "My, this an impressive deck you have here."

"Thanks, dude. I was heading down to the Duel Academy." Garfield states as he gathers up his cards as the man helps him stack up his cards.

"You don't say?" he asked as he reaches down to his own deck pouch, as he pulls over one card.

"H-hey, aren't you?" Garfield recognizes the man, who gave him a card.

"Why don't you have this, I felt something this belong to you." he told him as he hands Garfield his card, as the blond is shocked to see what he was given as the man walks past him.

"Uh hey wait!" Garfield said as the man stops. "Thank you! I'm going to make you proud, sir!"

"I know you will." said the man with a smiled, began to walk off.

Garfield looks at the card again, still shocked to see it. It's a girl with white skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. Wearing a pink and wizard outfit, with a long wand with the same. **(Dark Magician Girl, ATK/DEF: 2000/1700, Lv.6)**

'Thank you, oh man the Academy.' Garfield thought start to run.

/

At a large dome, lots of teenagers are dueling with another to get registered. Each is challenged by test providers and if they lose, better luck next time.

Outside, a man in a black suit with two students-girls at the table waiting for some more applicants to be registered.

"Looks like that's all the applicants." stated the man. "Pack up, girls, we're-"

"Hold it!" Garfield shouts as he ran down as he makes it in time at the table. "I'm here to be registered!"

"Hmm, better late than never." the man states "Come with me so you'll have your duel. Unless can allow it." the man said with a mix of shrug and shiver."

"I'm the best duelist in my town, so I can take on everyone who sign on," Garfield said as he begins to follow the man.

/

In the table close to the entrance is a man. He has white skin, blond hair, blue eyes, and blue lips. Wearing a blue suit with a cape on. He's named Vellian Crowler, teacher of the Academy.

Watching one duelist lose, he gives a thought. 'Good luck at the Dueling Community College.' he saw one blue haired student with glasses who the duel despite looking anxious. 'That's a surprise.'

Another duelist passed his exam, this time a genius boy with black hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and wears a white tracksuit as he faces the exam proctor. His name is Bastion Misawa, the top up and coming genius.

"Ready to give up, throw away the towel, and run home to your mama?" the proctor asked.

"Sorry, but I choose none of the above!" Bastian said as he activates his trap card The Ring of Destruction, which can destroy any monsters in attack mode on the field but takes his own monster damage. Eventually, both monsters on attack mode exploded as Bastian wins the duel.

"Not bad, kid. Welcome to the duel academy." the Proctor said as Bastian bows his head at the Proctor.

"Thank you, that means a lot," Bastian said

In the stands, we see a group of blue dorms students. In the middle is the leader, he's a boy with white skin, black spiky hair, and gray eyes. He's named is Chazz Princeton, a top student of the blue dorm.

"That guy is really good skills in dueling." Said a blue student.

"Tch, just an another beating of a teacher," Chazz said with mocking.

"I don't know, Chazz. The Bastian guy is top on the exams." Another blue student replied.

"Whatever, we're the top prep of the blue dorm, and these newbies will learn the Chazz way." Chazz states.

Over at the bleachers, a boy with spiky blue hair, white skin, blue eyes, glasses, and wears a black tracksuit shirt and pants with white shoes. He is Syrus Truesdale, one of the applicants who just won his duel exam.

"Wow, he did not bad at his test. I don't know I go through this Academy." Syrus said getting nervous.

"Don't get nervous, you greater than that guy cause you are awesome in yours," Garfield said as he sits right next to Syrus.

"Uh thank you, you must be a new applicant. Name's Syrus Truesdale." Syrus said extending his hand.

"Garfield Logan," Garfield said shake Sryrus's hand.

"So Garfield. have you went through your duel exam yet?" Syrus asked him.

"Actually, I just got here," Garfield stated while rubbing his head nervously.

"Wait, you mean you haven't actually dueled the proctors?" Syrus asked him in shock.

"I was late, but the agent said that they'll be going to talk to the teacher about it. But hey, I'm the best dueler where I come from." Garfield states as Syrus looks at him in worry.

/

"Excuse me, Mr. Crowler." the agent spoke to the teacher.

"It's Dr. Crowler to you.' Dr. Clower retorts. "What do you want?"

"We have a late applicant but he has made it here so I was wondering if you'll allow him." the agent said

"What? He should've known the rules that late examiners are late so just tell him better luck next time." Dr. Crowler said as the other proctors complain.

"Oh come on, least give him a chance." spoke one old teacher in Obelisk Blue uniform.

"Sorry, they're the rules." Dr. Crowler told as his cell phone rings. He answers it as he spoke. "Now who is it?"

"Dr. Crowler, it's me old chum." spoke the man over the phone.

"Chancellor Sheppard!" Dr. Crowler exclaims nervously. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"Well, I'm just calling to make sure the exams are smoothing well and you're giving the students a fair chance. Wouldn't want to happen in last year's entrance exam where you cut a third of the upcoming applicants for calling you mister or misses rather than a doctor." Sheppard responds over the phone as Dr. Crowler look embarrassed by that memory.

"But sir, I'll work really hard to get that named-" Dr. Crowler said interrupt from his boss.

"Every year these students always say mister and misses. And anything problem I had cameras all over the dome." Sheppard states

"Oh uh, I promise you that it won't happen again, Chancellor." Dr. Crowler told him.

"Good, now make sure all the applicants gets a fair chance to pass for the Duel Academy," Sheppard told him.

"Yes, sir." Right away." Dr. Crowler said as he hangs up the phone. "Where is the late applicant?" he asked the agent snidely.

"Oh, an uh Mr. Garfield Logan is at the booth waiting, sir." the agent said as Dr. Crowler gets up.

'This is such a waste, hasn't the Duel Academy already have too many slackers and flunkies?' Dr. Crowler thought as he follows the agent to find this Garfield Logan.

"But sir, who would be the test proctor?" asked one of the blue students.

"Leave that to me." Dr. Clower respond.

/

As Bastain sit on the bleacher, Garfield and Syrus were just behind from the booth.

"That's some duel you did," Garfield comments to the genius.

"Why thank you, all I did was perform many calculations and do the math when it comes to dueling." Bastian states.

"Cool, that's sound really complicated for me," Garfield said

"Oh, so what's your dueling style?" Bastian asked

"Easy, right here!" Garfield said as he pounds his chest. "My heart is the key to everything! Trust in your deck and people who believe in you, that's my dueling style!"

"Cool style Gar." Syrus comment

"Thanks," Garfield said suddenly all of them hearing the speaker.

"Garfield Logan goes to the duel field." Said the speaker.

"That's me, wish me luck!" Garfield shouts as he goes down the stairs.

/

"Hey Chazz, check out this applicant." one student said pointing at Garfield at the dueling field.

"He's going to need luck in facing Dr. Crowler." Chazz state as he gives a smirk, knowing the result of the duel in Dr. Crowler's favor.

/

Garfield walks over to the duel field, seeing his proctor, Dr. Crowler, there.

"Alright, it's testing time, son." Dr. Crowler said getting Garfield's attention. "Your name?"

"Garfield Logan, sir," Garfield replied, facing his proctor.

"We then, Mr. Logan, you may call me Dr. Vellian Crowler, head of the Department of shared techniques here at Duel Academy." Dr. Crowler states.

"Really?" Garfield asked, from his perspective this guy looks some kind of jesters. But he kept it to himself. "Alright, let's get this duel on."

'Overconfident boy, are you? Too bad I'll have to break that overconfidence.' Dr. Crowler thought with glee. "Duel Vest, on," he said as he presses onto his duel vest while holding his blue duel blazer.

"Cool duel blazer, wonder where I can get one?" Garfield asked as he held his own duel disk.

"Hard work and extremely high marks," he states. 'Not like you'll ever get one.' Dr. Crowler thought he's going to make sure that this boy doesn't get to doesn't get to Duel Academy with his own personal deck. "Are you ready, boy?"

"Ready!" Garfield said as he takes six of his cards from his hand.

"Let's duel!"

 **[GARFIELD LOGAN VS. DR. CROWLER]**

 **[BOTH START AT 4000 PTS]**

 **[BEGINS!]**

Garfield brings out his first card, giving a smirk. "I place my first Monster, Ninja Dog-Star in Defense Mode!" he said as the hologram materialized his monster.

It is a humanoid dog in a blue ninja outfit. A black bandana on his head as on his back is a large shuriken strapped around his body. Ninja Dog-Star kneel down in defense. **(** **Ninja Dog-Star, ATK/DEF: 1000/1000, Lv. 4)**

"And I place one card face-down to end my turn." Garfield states as one card are placed down on the field.

"Ha ha ha! It's that you can do, some stupid dog who don't attack!" Dr. Clower said while laughing.

"Hey, don't you dare mock my cards! You think they just a joke, but I see them as my friends that gonna help me get into the Academy." Garfield said

'A big mouth that won't shut up!' Dr. Clower thought angrily. "I'll draw, I use a spell card compensation."

"What's that one do?" Garfield question in confused.

"It's a card that I sacrifice my one thousand life points to a peak in your cards." Dr. Clower said to place the card down.

 **[Dr. CLOWER LOSES 1000 PTS, 3000 PTS LEFT]**

"That dows not sound good," Garfield comments as his cards glow, as Dr. Crowler got a peek at the cards.

"Once I took a peak, I can send one card down to the graveyard." Dr. Crowler said as he looks at the holographic projections of the cards. "I remember some of these cards from my rookie days, so I'm going to send Mirror Force to the graveyard," he said, sending Garfield's Mirror Force to the graveyard.

"Oh man. Not my Mirror Force!" Garfield said, but he kept a hidden smile on the inside of his mind.

"Plus, I'll place two cards facing down on the field, and lastly I'll play Heavy Storm!" Dr. Crowler states "This cards facing down on the field, and lastly, I'll Heavy Storm!" Dr. Crowler states. "This card destroy every other trap and spell card out on the field!" he states as a guest of wind destroys Garfield's trap card as well as Dr. Crowler's two faced down cards.

"Hmm, nice strategy," Garfield states as he is surrounded by a blue fog around, seeing two yellow, worm-like creatures popping up. "What in the world are those?"

/

"What's going on?" Syrus asked.

"The two trap cards that Dr. Crowler just used are the Statue of the Wicked, which when destroyed he can summon two Wicked Token Monsters." states.

"Uh no, this bad for Gar," Syrus said in worried.

/

"Those two same cards is way too strong for that deck." said a blue dorm student. " must be using his own."

"This is the end for him, no beat those golden worms." said another Blue dorm student.

"I so going to enjoy watching mop the floor on that big mouth down there," Chazz said still smirking.

/

At the top of stance, we seeing some students watching the duel. Especially two blue dorm students.

One is a female with white skin, blond hair, brown eyes. Wearing a blue dorm uniform, with the same color skirt, also blue shoes. She named is Alexis Rhodes.

Next to is a boy with white skin, blue hair, blue eyes. Wearing a blue dorm uniform, with blue jeans and black shoes. He's named is Zane Truesdale.

"This guy is so in trouble with Crowler in the field." Alexis states "I feel sorry for him."

"Thanks to him, we may see Dr. Crowler's legendary card in his deck." Zane comments.

/

"Now time for your next lesson, my boy." Dr. Crowler said

"Bring it, all my dueling it's cool to see I battle a teach like you," Garfield said with a smirk.

Dr. Crowler just glaring at him. "Hmph, I', an excellent teacher as you know that. I sacrifice two of my Wicked Token, and summoning my Ancient Gear Golem!"

Two Wicked Toen has vanished in broken pieces. Appears in be a big old Robotic Golem with a red eye. **(Ancient Gear Golem,** **ATK/DEF: 3000/3000, Lv. 8)**

"That's your powerful monster? So cool, I'm so gonna take it down!" Garfield said with courage.

Everyone was surprised and shocked that Garfield not showing any fear of losing to the top teacher.

/

"That's boy, gonna meet his end," Zane said with deadpanned.

"Give him some slack, at least this one show some backbone." Alexis state

/

"That's the way to show him Gar!" Syrus cheers for his friend.

'I know in the eyes, he got a plan.' Bastian thought has a smile.

/

"Heh heh, such words but no effort. Golem, attack Ninja DOg-Star! Make it crash into pieces!" Dr. Crowler ordered

Golem hit Ninja Dog-Star with one punch, destroyed the ninja into pieces.

 **[GARFIELD LOSES 1000 PTS, 3000 PTS LEFT]**

"You just made a big mistake," Garfield said as he pulls two more cards. "Because you've fallen for the old plot twist."

"Plot twist?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"By destroying my Ninja Dog-Star, I can summon two Ninja Warriors from my deck," Garfield said as he summons two more Ninja Warriors. "Ninja Warriors Vixen-Scythe and Kitty-Katana, come on out!"

At the field are two feminine ninjas. One is a female orange fox wearing a ninja mask, red ninja robe with baggy pants with holes on the sides, fishnet arm sleeves, and a large tail. She is holding a scythe. **(Vixen-Scythe, ATK/DEF: 2000/1000, Lv. 6)**

Another is a humanoid kitty wearing a red feminine wearing a sleeveless ninja kimono. She holds two pairs of twin katanas. **(Kitty-Katana, ATK/DEF: 1200/1000, Lv. 3)**

"A fox and a cat, so what are they going to do?" Dr. Crowler asked mockingly.

"Well, since they're here I get to use fusion on them!" Garfield states as he brings out his fusion card. "By combining those two, I get to fusion summon Ninja Warrior Vixen Dagger!"

Two ninja girls jumped in the air, going back to back. They began to spin around in high speed, combining both monsters by glowing. The glowing stop to see a new monster.

It's a feminine humanoid vixen with an orange suit with a golden belt, wearing a mask on that seeing her yellow eyes, long black boots, and gloves. Also, has ears and tail. Has daggers in each hand. **(Vixen-Daggers, ATK/DEF: 3200/2000, Lv. 9)**

"And with Vixen Dagger on the field, I get to place one trap card and end my turn," Garfield said as he placed one trap on the field.

A lot of students are surprised by this turn of events, as they wonder what kind of deck does Garfield have.

"So what if you summoned some ninja fox lady, that still doesn't stop my Golem from attacking!" Dr. Crowler states as his Gear Golem launches its fist towards Vixen Dagger, shattering her into pieces.

 **[GARFIELD LOSES 1500 PTS, HE HAS 1500 PTS LEFT]**

"Hehehe, looks like the joke's on you, Dr. C." Garfield states. "Cause you just fell for my trap card, Shinobi Ambush!"

"Ambush, you say?" Dr. Crowler asked in shock.

"You see, when my Vixen Dagger gets summoned, I'm allowed to use Shinobi Ambush, a trap card where I get to surprise you with a ninja sneak attack!" Garfield states as dozens of ninjas pop up from the field and charge at Dr. Crowler, damaging his life points. "That way, you lose the same amount of life points as I do!"

 **[DR. CROWLER LOSES 1500 LP, 1500 LP LEFT]**

"Well, that's a good moved." Dr. Crowler mumbled angrily

"And that's not all. I put down my field card Sogen! And put down my three awesome ninja bears in attack mode!" Garfield said

Suddenly the whole place became a grassy field and blue sky, and three monsters appear in the field.

To the left is a panda, wearing a gray ninja suit with a bow staff. **(Ninja Warrior Panda-Bow, ATK/DEF: 1000/500, Lv. 4)**

On the right is an ice bear, wearing a silver ninja suit with smoke bombs. **(Ninja Warrior Ice-Smoke, ATK/DEF: 1000/500, LV. 4)**

Lastly, in the middle is a grizzly bear in a blue ninja suit with sickles. **(Ninja Warrior Grizz-Sickle, ATK/DEF: 1000/500, Lv. 4)**

"Interesting bears you have." Dr. Crowler states. "What's next, a Goldilocks Ninja?" he asked sarcastically.

"I don't think I have that card." Garfield states.

"I was being sarcastic.' Dr. Crowler thought

"But, with my three ninja bears in play, I get to special summon their combined form, Ninja Warrior Shogun in attack mode!" Garfield states as the three bear ninjas stack together as a bright light shows up.

In place is a larger black bear with red eyes, wearing a silver kabuto helmet and shogun armor with blades around its claws. **(Ninja Warrior Ursa Shogun, ATK/DEF: 3000/1500, Lv. 12)**

"Heh, so what that you send in the big, scary bear in the field with the same attack points as my Gear Golem." Dr. Crowler mocks.

"Oh, I would check your Gear Golem's attack points if I were you, cause it just lowered to about 10pts when in the Sogen field." Garfield states.

"So?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"So when I have my Ninja Warriors in the Sogen field, their attack points increase by a thousand. Meaning, it can take down your Golem by attacking. Ursa Shogun, do your thing!" Garfield declares.

The Ursa roared as it leaps in the air as it slashes down the Gear Golem.

"And with Gear Golem damaged from the attack, you suffer the damage equaled to its attack points!" Garfield states shocking Dr. Crowler.

"Wait, but that means...I lose the duel?!" Dr. Crowler said in a panic, as his Gear Golem starts to crumble.

"I guess you right Dr. C, Ursa...MAKE THAT ROBOT HISTORY!" Garfield shouted

Ursa Shogun pulls out a large bomb and throws at Golem's chest when comes in contact. Golem explosive in pieces, a big piece falling towards Mr. Clower.

"No...NOOO!" Dr. Crowler yelled as he got crush from a piece of Gear Golem.

 **[Dr. CLOWER LOSES 2500 LP, 0 LP LEFT. WINNER IS GARFIELD LOGAN!]**

The students were shocked to see him actually beat Dr. Crowler. Some thought he must've been some good while others think he got lucky.

"So, looks like I passed!" Garfield states as Dr. Crowler lay on the floor, glaring at the blond.

'How can I have been beaten by that delinquent!?" Dr. Crowler thought un anger.

/

"Whoa, he actually beat Dr. Crowler!" The blue student exclaimed.

Chazz Princeton was shocked to see this two-bit duelist actually beat Dr. Crowler. "There's no way, that must've been dumb luck."

/

"Wow, this guy seems interesting," Alexis said in shock as she looks at Garfield thinking he may have a bright future in dueling.

"Hmph, he needs more learning to fit in this Academy," Zane said as he walked off.

/

Whoo! Way to go Gar!" Syrus shouted happily.

'Looks like I have a new rival.' Bastain thought with a smile.

/

Standing by the rails, was a girl. Shr has red haired girl with orange eyes, pale skin, red choker, green necklace, and wears a black sweater and red skirt, black long socks, red heels, and on her back is a guitar case. She is AKiza Izinski.

She only stayed at the duel to watch, as she turns away with her hands in her pockets.

/

'I did it, I won my first duel to enter.' Garfield states with a smile. 'Too bad I didn't get t use the card dad gave to me, but I'm one step closer to help my town."

 ** _To Be Continue..._**

 **I work on this is really good of finished this, so please review or PM me okay you guys. SO stay tune for the another storied I working on. Sign Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally got this story update, really a pain for typing this much so I don't care as long I get the stories update. So let's get the story started and have fun reading.**

 **/**

 **Chapter 2: First Day as Slifer.**

An airplane is seen flying over the ocean, as it holds many of the new students heading down to Duel Academy Island. It is a large island where Academy is seen in view, followed by a dormant volcano far away from it.

"Whoa, the academy looks great up here," Syrus states while looking over at the window. Garfield is seen sitting next to him.

"Cool, just wake me up until we landed," Garfield replied half sleep.

"Okay, students. Put on your seat belt cause we are about to land in Academy island." said the driver

The airplane goes towards the island to get the students there.

/

The new students are seen at the central inside the academy.

Garfield and Syrus are have seen wearing identical uniforms. Red buttons jackets with white button straps, black pants, black knee socks and red boots. Akiza wearing a red sleeveless jacket, black skirt, long black stockings with red short heels.

Bastain is seen wearing yellow versions of the uniforms.

They all face the screen, showing a bald man with a brown beard, he is Sheppard, the Chancellor, and principal of the school.

"Welcome students. I'm Sheppard, the headmaster here. And you are the best duelers in the world." Sheppard said

"He seems nice," Garfield whispered to Syrus.

"Yeah, I know it," Syrus whispered back.

"Now gets yourself's settle in your design dorms and you may be relaxed in your new home. Of course, what rank you in." Sheppard said

/

Garfield and Syrus learn that they're in Slifer Red as they head down to their dorm.

"Wonder what the red dorm is like?" Garfield asked.

"Who knows, maybe it's as fancy as the Obelisk dorm," Syrus replied.

"I highly doubt it." spoke a voice startling the two. They saw the redheaded girl next to them as she is walking beside them.

"Whoa girl, you scared us!" Garfield said in shock.

"Not the first time." Akiza replied with a shrug "You guys know which way is the red dorm?"

"Uh, I think it's down to the forest," Syrus replied. "You're new here, right? I don't remember seeing you at the entrance exams."

"I took a private registration." she said as she walks aside with the two "Name Akiza, that's you need know."

"Nice to meet you, name's Garfield Logan. And this my friend Syrus Truesdale." Garfield said as he put his hand on Syrus's shoulder.

"Hi." Syrus introduce with a smile.

"Hi, I don't think red dorm be perfect," Akiza said

"Why you think that?" Garfield asked in confuse.

"What I heard..." Akiza replied

When they made it to the red dorm location, all Garfield and Syrus's hope goes down. The dorm is more like a motel place.

"Our dorm is the lowest rank," Akiza said look at it as well.

"So much for expectations," Syrus said as Garfield climbs up at the stairs at the second floor, seeing the back of the dorm.

"I don't know, the view of the sea looks nice," Garfield said, seeing the brighter side.

"Well, I'm heading to the female side," Akiza said as she heads to the female side of the dorm.

"Well, nice meeting you, Akiza. We'll be sure to hang out soon." Garfield offered as Akiza just opens the door to her dorm.

"Whatever," she said as she went inside to close the door the behind her.

"She's not much of a social butterfly, isn't she?" Syrus asked.

"Oh she's just setting in, let's go find our dorm room," he said as he looks for the dorm number.

/

A door open for one of the rooms. Garfield and Syrus got in seeing the place. It´s has a triple bunk bed, long desks that hold two computers and a tv.

"Looks like we lived in the same room," Garfield said look around the room.

"Man, we meet for the exam and is now roommates. Think like we connected to each other from ancient life Garfield, you a pharaoh and I´ll a guarding Senato." Syrus said

Syrus image him and Garfield back in ancient times. Garfield is king of Egypt and Syrus is his Guarding Senato.

"If that true, that's kinda cool," Garfield said

As Garfield opens the curtains of the window, he and Syrus heard a grumbling noise.

"Oi! Who opened the blinds?!" Demands the older boy on the top bunk, he has black short hair with two spiky buns, black eyes, big red nose and wears a silver coat with red trim and black pants. He is Chumley Huffington, a repeated Freshman.

"GAHHH!" Garfield/Syrus scream.

"Enough screaming!" Chumley barks at them.

"Sorry, it's just that we're new here." Garfield states as Chumley gruff.

"Obviously," he said as he lay back on the bed. "What are you doing in my room?" he demands.

"Well, I'm Garfield and this is Syrus, we're here as your new roommates," Garfield states as Chumley just grumbles.

"New huh? Well, let me tell you how things work around here." Chumley said.

"Like when parents weekends are up?" Syrus asked.

" I mean the colors of our uniforms." Chumley states as he began "There are three kinds of students here: Obelisks blue students, who are considered the highest ranking students based on of either their grades or through connections. The Ra Yellow students are those with excellent potential and are second highest. But then there's us, the Slifer Reds, also known as the Slifer Slackers."

"Slifer Slackers?" Garfield asked, weirded out by the name.

"We're the bottom of the barrel, the flunkies, and dropouts. No one shows any respect for us. By the way, name's Chumley." he states as he introduces himself.

"Man, this ranking sounds like they took a page from the Harry Potter movies." Garfield states "But no matter, rank doesn't mean a thing to me. As long as you're good at dueling, then you can be at the highest of ranks!"

"You got a heart, but that takes more to get the people who respect us," Chumley said as he goes going back to sleep.

Garfield and Syrus were walking through the hills after they unfinished packing their stuff. Garfield notices how sad Syrus is right now.

"Come on Syrus, don't tell me you still work up by that ranks," Garfield said

"But Chumley says we are the lowest ones in school," Syrus said in his head down.

"Don't say like that, the red is for hot flaming in your heart. Just keep on going is a way of being a great duelist." Garfield said

Syrus let Garfield's words sink in, as he felt a confidence boost "You're right, Gar! I'm a red, and I'm feeling all burnt up!" he said with determination until he noticed Garfield heading down to the academy. "Gar, where are you going?!"

"C'mon, Sy, let's go explore what's in at the academy!" Garfield said as he rushes down there as Syrus follow.

"Wait for me, Gar!" Syrus shout as he picks up his pace and follows Gar.

The two walk down the hall of the academy, as Garfield finds a large dueling arena. The two look at awe as they saw the wide spaced dueling arena.

"This place looks so awesome." Garfield states.

"I'll say," Syrus replied.

"Hey, you two!" spoke one of the two blue students who spotted them "What are you reds doing here?"

"Oh, we're just exploring the school." Garfield states. "This place has a nice dueling arena."

"Well this part of the arena is for Obelisks only." the glasses wearing blue student states. "Slifer Slackers like you aren't welcome here so get lost."

"Oh come on, not like we're gonna break something." Garfield states "So does anyone of you guys want to duel?"

"Garfield, I think we should leave," Syrus said nervously.

"Hold up, aren't you that guy who beat Dr. Crowler on the entrance exam?!" The brown haired blue student asked.

"Yo, Chazz! The kid who beat Dr. Crowler is here!" the other blue student calls out.

Garfield and Syrus look up to the stance to see Chazz looking them the whole time.

"So you're Chazz huh, I can see why my dorm thinks you a showoff," Garfield said with a smirk.

Chazz just rolled his eyes at him with annoying, while grunting his mouth.

"He's named is Chazz, and you make a proper respect. Got it?" Said the glasses one.

"Yeah, one day he is the next king of games. The best duelist in the world." Said the brown haired.

"That's impossible because he's not going to be the next king of games. That be me, what I going to be." Garfield said

Both blue students looked at him with disbelief, begin to laugh.

"You a Slifers Slacker, that be a day." Said the glasses one.

"Shut it you two, maybe the new kid is right," Chazz said

"What do you mean?" Asked the brown haired

"You've seen him beat Crowler and his legendary monster of his." Chazz states "He must be some kind of good duelist."

"You guessed it," Garfield replied.

"Unless it's dumb luck. Why don't we have a duel to find out." Chazz said with a smirk.

"Bring it on, then," Garfield replied.

"That's enough, Chazz." spoke Alexis as she appears "Can't you go on the first day without showing off."

"Hey, Alexis, here to watch me beat this Slifer in his place? It's going to be an entertaining battle." Chazz states.

"As if, if he can beat Crowler, then he'll probably mop the floor with you." Alexis retorts. "Anyway, I came here to tell you and your cronies that you'll be late for the Obelisk's welcoming dinner."

Chazz only clicks his teeth as he walks out along with his cronies "You're lucky that I have dinner plans, Logan. See you when you decide to lose." he said as he and his cronies exit.

"Sorry about that, not all of us Obelisks are jerks like Chazz. He's just so arrogant towards the Slifer Reds." Alexis told them.

"Ah no sweat, I don't care about guys like him. My folks at home always say that those who look down on people only receive the karma placed in them. I wouldn't mind dueling that guy someday." Garfield states.

"Hey, you two!" Said a familiar voice.

Garfield and Syrus turned back to see Akiza, who glaring at them.

"Hey, Akiza, what's up?" Garfield asked

"You two about to be late for your welcoming dinner," Akiza said

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that!" Syrus said in a panic.

"Well, guess we're be going then. Nice meeting you, uh Alexis right?" Garfield asked.

"Alexis Rhodes, and it's nice meeting you both. Welcome to the Academy." Alexis states.

"Well, see you around." Garfield said as he and Syrus left with Alexis "Oh, and my name's Garfield Logan, by the way."

"Hurry up, you two!" Akiza yells at them as they left the arena while Alexis watches them leave.

'Garfield, huh.' Alexis thought, 'What an interesting guy.'

Each of the dorms is having their own welcoming dinner. While Obelisks and Ra dorms have five-star meals, the Slifers have some mediocre meals.

"Oh man, rice, sardines pudding and pickled eggs." one red student complains.

"This is a one-star meal." another replied.

"Oh come on, the rice seems good." spoke Garfield who is seen munching on the rice, as he noticed someone missing "Hey, where's Akiza?"

"I think she prefers to eat alone outside." Syrus states.

"Oh come on, she should mingle with us once in a while," Garfield said as someone came in. It was a man with black hair with double bangs, glasses, white skin, eyes shut, and wears a white button shirt, black pants and shoes.

"Welcome, Slifer Reds. My name is Professor Banner, let's all greet and introduce ourselves," he said kindly.

So each of the Slifers introduces their selves until three left and that's Chumley, Syrus, and Garfield.

"My name is Chumley, I loved eating, sleeping and best of all dueling. I want to be the best dueler who I'll be proud of my family." Chumley said

"My...names is Syrus. I come to the duel academy to learn the way to duel." Syrus said shakily

"And I'm Garfield, and I'm here in the duel academy so that I can become the next king of games!" Garfield states with pride. "Let's have this toast as roommates to be good friends at the academy."

"Right!" Syrus and Chumley said as they cheered.

Meanwhile, Akiza is seen eating her dinner while outside of the dorm.

"Hey, Akiza," Garfield spoke getting the girl's attention. "What are you doing out here eating alone? Don't you want to meet anyone here?"

"Yeah, no," she said while sipping her tea. "I can't stand being in a large crowd in a small room."

"But there's so few of us in there." Garfield points out.

"Well, I get headaches, so I prefer to not meet so many people here," she said as Garfield thought of something.

"You know, I just realized that you're the only girl here in the Red Dorm. Most of the girls are in Obelisks." he points out.

"Well, I guess I didn't do very well on my exam," Akiza states while looking down. "Anyway, I'm about to head down to my dorm room. Gonna prepare for the first day of class."

"Well then, maybe someday we can hang out more, and we might duel someday-"

"Absolutely not!" Akiza snapped at him, surprising Garfield as she realizes her outburst "I mean, that sounds nice, maybe some other time."

"Oh...okay, it's that's cool with you," Garfield said

Akiza got up begin to walk in her room, she looked down with sadness. 'I can't duel, not the front of everyone.'

Garfield seeing her left, as seeing her like that makes him worry. "I make sure I'll help her if she in trouble."

 _Your heart pure like my first master._

Garfield startled of that voice, he looks around trying to find the person. "Where are you?"

 _You'll be shocked at who you talking to, in the meantime just help any people who are your friend._

Garfield doesn't know who it is but its right, he walked back to his room to get some sleep. Unaware of him in his deck pouch, it's glowing. Inside the pouch, the one who is glowing... Dark Magician Girl!

/

Garfield got in his room, seeing Syrus on the computer. Chumley was in his bed trying to sleep.

"Hey, Gar, went to talk to Akiza," Syrus said look at him.

"Yeah, when I talk about dueling each other. She yelled at me for that." Garfield respond

"Really why'd you say?" Chumley asked

"I don't know, once I say about dueling her she snapped," Garfield answered

Suddenly Garfield and Syrus's phone rings, both of them pick it up and see they got a message. Once Garfield opens it, revealing to be Chazz.

"You remember our duel Logan, come to blue dorm duel field. Don't be late." Chazz said shut off.

"Whoa, looks like Chazz wants to duel right now," Garfield said with a smirk.

"I don't know, Gar," Syrus said with unease.

"If you're dueling with Chazz, then all you'll receive is trouble," Chumley told him.

"Well, what kind of guy would I be to pass on a challenge?" Garfield said with a smirk.

"Well, guess I'll come," Syrus said with an uneasy sigh.

"You guys go, I'm going to sleep through the night," Chumley told Garfield and Syrus head out of their room as they sneak out.

Akiza was in her room, setting up a poster to make her room more homely. Her room is filled with a bonsai plant, posters of monsters and J-pop bands, her guitar in place, and her own cat shaped radio/alarm clock. She was thinking about how she snapped Garfield earlier and felt guilty about it.

'Man, I should apologize to Garfield.' Akiza thought as she sighs. 'Maybe tomorrow since he's probably sleeping by now.'

Suddenly, Akiza heard footsteps from the top floor. Confused, she peaked at her window, seeing Garfield and Syrus sneaking out the dorm.

"What those two doing, I should follow them to make sure they don't get in trouble," Akiza said open her door.

Garfield and Syrus walked into the blue dorm duel field. Seeing Chazz and his friends are waiting for them.

"Well, I thought you chicken out red slacker," Chazz said

"Nah, I don't give up a challenge," Garfield states as he steps up on the field. "So, are we ready for this?"

"Ready to lose to me, I bet," Chazz replied with a smirk, as his friends cheered for him while he steps on the field.

"Let's duel!" they shout as the duel starts.

 **[GARFIELD LOGAN VS CHAZZ PRINCETON. BOTH START AT 4000LP]**

Chazz's turn, as he pulls out a card from his hand "I summon my Reborn Zombie in defense mode." he said as he summons a white-haired zombie as it kneels down. **[ATK/FEF 1000/1600, Lv. 3]**. "And I place one card face down and end my turn," he said as he places his card down.

"Okay let's game on! I summon my Vixen-Scythe and Kitty-Katanas in an attack mode! Bringing out my gal, Vixen Dagger!" Garfield said puts down the cards.

Kitty-Katanas and Vixen-Scythe appear in the fields combing into Vixen-Dagger.

"Alright, Gar!" Syrus cheered for his friend.

"Just as I predicted." Chazz states as his trap card rise up "You just activated my trap card."

"Say what?" Garfield asked, didn't expect that.

"You see, you just set off my trap card, Chthonian Polymer. It's only activated when you summoned a fusion monster on the field, I get to tribute my Reborn Zombie out of the field, and in his place is that I get to control your Vixen-Dagger!" Chazz said as Vixen Dagger disappears from Garfield's side of the field as she is placed on Chazz's side.

"Aw, shoot," Garfield said in shock.

"I knew you'd summon that Vixen-Dagger into the field, so I know what kind of strategy to use it against you." Chazz states with a smirk "That's the difference between me and you, Logan, I'm the top of my dueling prep school while you are just another small town boy."

"Wait, how did you know I live in a small town? Did you google me?" Garfield asked as Chazz just sweat dropped by his question.

"I was trash talking you," Chazz said in deadpan.

"I knew I'd find you here," spoke Alexis as she came down to the dorm field.

"Alexis, how are you know we are here?" Syrus asked

"Because I know Chazz, he wants to duel that tick him off. And that Chthonian Polymer is one nasty trap, that card can control a fusion monster by sacrifice one monster one of its own." Alexis said

"Oh man, Garfield just summons that fusion monster," Syrus said in worry.

"I sacrifice my very own zombie to get your Vixen-Dagger," Chazz said with a smirk.

Vixen-Dagger begins to make a dark aura around her, roaring.

From behind the other side of the exit, Akiza witnesses the duel as she hides.

'Great, he's here for a duel!' Akiza thought as she looks at the Obelisk blue students 'That's the Chazz guy I've heard about, and that blonde girl.' she notice Alexis 'She's the queen of the school. Wonder if I would duel her someday.' she thought in wonder until she shook her head 'No! I can't duel or else.' she thought to herself as she continues to watch the duel.

Garfield looked at his deck, nothing too strong enough to take on Vixen-Dagger. 'Dang, I got nothing to take down my best fusion.'

'Come on Slacker, make you moved.' Chazz thought

"I summoning my Dog-Star in Defense mode," Garfield said place his card.

Dog-Star appears kneeling down to defense.

"And put one card face down and end my turn," Garfield said to put down a card.

"Your joking cause use your Vixen-Dagger to attack your stupid dog!" Chazz said

Vixen Dagger charges at Dog Star, thus destroying him out of the field.

 **[GARFIELD'S LP: -1000. 3000LP.]**

"And now, Vixen Dagger, attack Garfield directly!" Chazz orders as Vixen Dagger charges and attacks Garfield.

 **[GARFIELD'S LP: -600. 2400LP]**

"Guess you were all just talk." Chazz mocks with a smirk.

"I more than that, I'll draw," Garfield said pull out a hard look at it and smiled. "I summon my lightning ninja, Cheetah-Strike."

Appears in the field to be a humanoid cheetah, wearing a black and yellow ninja suit, the weapon to be two ninja daggers full of electricity. ATK/DEF: 2500/1500.

"You just waste your cause I using your vixen to attack you again," Chazz said as he commands about Vixen to strike.

"If I use my trap card, Mirror Gate!" Garfield said

"What!?" Chazz asked as the Vixen Dagger in his control shatters into pieces.

"With Mirror Force, the monster you declared to attack, gets destroyed due to the effects of Mirror Force." Garfield declares.

'That's not a bad counter move.' Alexis stated in her mind. She then noticed someone else watching the duel.

Akiza noticed Alexis noticing her, as she quickly hid as she continues to watch. 'I don't get why am I hiding? I should be there to bail those two out, but the duel looks like it was getting good.'

"In the ability of the trap card, the attack send right back at ya!" Garfield said with a smirk.

Chazz gets slashing all over while grunting in pain.

 **[CHAZZ'S LP: -3200. 1800 LP.]**

"Well play Logan, I'll summon my Zombie Polymer. To sacrifice it to bring out my powerful Horror Centar!" Chazz said place his card.

Appears to be a center wearing black armor with a spear. **[ATK/DEF: 2500/1500, Lv.5]**

"Okay, I'll draw!" Garfield said

Suddenly Alexis begins to hear footsteps, she looks at the windows seeing some black troops. "Uh oh, the academy guards!"

"The guards?" Syrus asked in a panic.

"Stop the duel, guys. Security clearance is coming." Alexis told them as the holograms stopped as they're turned off.

"What? Man, I was hoping to finish." Garfield said.

"Sorry, but in this past hour, the security always checks up for any students sneaking around here. Chazz knows it, don't you?" she scolds as Chazz just click his teeth at the realization.

"You got lucky, Logan. See you around," he said as he and his friends left off.

"That be the day. Let's get out of here." Garfield said

Once the guards came, the place is empty.

"Thought I heard voices." Said one of the guards

"Probably just your imagination, let's keep look around." Said the leader.

/

Garfield, Alexis, and Syrus manage to escape from security, once they made it outside they heard a voice.

"There you two are!" spoke Akiza who appeared behind the bushes.

"Akiza, what are you doing here?" Syrus asked.

"Like I haven't figured out you two sneaking off around here," Akiza states, hiding from the fact that she's been hiding and watch the duel.

"Oh sorry, it just that Chazz want to challenge me into a duel and I can't say no," Garfield said rubbing his head while has a smile.

"And you about to lose to him by attacking his monster. " Syrus said

"Actually, I got a perfect card to defeat him," Garfield said

"Really, what card?" Alexis asked

"This, Monster Reborn. I can easily take down with my Vixen-Dagger." Garfield said show them the card.

Alexis, Syrus, and Akiza were shocked by this, as they realized that Garfield could've beaten Chazz right there and the duel would be in Gar's favor.

"Wow, that could've been a sure win." Syrus states.

"I agree, you would've beaten Chazz right then and now." Alexis states.

'Whoa, he could've won.' Akiza states in her mind. She's impressed by Garfield's skill.

"Now let's go you two, we got classes tomorrow," Akiza said

"Okay, let's go Syrus. See you tomorrow Alexis." Garfield said to begin running.

"Hey Gar, wait up," Syrus said as he walked with Garfield.

"Yeah, see ya," Alexis said

"You two better wait for me," Akiza said walked with them.

'I think this year be better than ever." Alexis said looking at Garfield with a smile.

 **/**

 **Why schools always ruin the best moments in fun time! Oh well, looks like Garfield have his rival in school. Stay tuned another for GX, and one review why put DC or Marvels Heroes? I just say I don't want to copy the show orderly. Jaden Hero deck because of what great heart he's got. Garfield deck be warriors, ninjas, or shogun deck becuase what great spirit in dueling or magical for Dark Magicion Girls for her. sign out!**


End file.
